Get the One
by gabriel.x0
Summary: one of variations about how you tell them you love them. plus Gen/Rai


Get the One

/*/

"Kakashi, stay still!" Raido pushed his friend's shoulder, paying much attention to the other man's uniform in effort to make it look as neat as possible. "I'm trying to do my best here! And you are no help at all!"

"Maa, Raido, I don't think it'll work anyway!" whined Kakashi. "I'd better go to my casual exercises, for I can loose my shape and reputation otherwise!"

Raido frowned and stepped at his foot purposely, while continuing his hard work.

"By exercises is probably meant that porn reading of yours? We talked about it, hadn't we? You should improve…!"

Kakashi rolled his visible eye demonstratively, but the wiggling was stopped.

"That's a good boy!" smiled Raido, observing his hair closely and immediately frowning. "…from theory to practice" he added and reached out to rearrange naughty strands.

Kakashi jostled Raido's hand away.

"It's not necessary!" he said firmly.

Raido looked into his visible eye angrily.

"Kakashi, you should hear yourself! I know what it looks like and I see that somehow it's unhealthy, but it's not my fault that the only one you like is a meticulous and overprotective academy teacher!"

Kakashi closed his eye and signed.

"You say it as if it is a sin".

"It's a sin because you want to make a muck of the most nice and romantic person of our village!" pointed Raido, averting his eyes all the way down. "Whereas you can have almost any person easily, you choose to make it difficult for everybody!"

Angry Raido sermonizing while stubbornly staring at the ground was a miraculous show, but Kakashi wasn't inspired to enjoy it, he felt uneasy and kind of scared. It seemed as if a couple of butterflies were dancing in his stomach.

"You are lecturing me and I just meant it's not necessary to touch my hair" he muttered.

Raido raised his head and smiled.

"Well, sorry, I'm a little bit nervous too, I guess".

"I wonder why…" said Kakashi, gazing at the empty road in front of him, a road that led to academy.

"Too much effort to make you happy, that's why! Besides, Genma will be mad if it turns out wrong!" said Raido, still smiling.

"Where is Genma by the way?" asked Kakashi. There was no time to get the answer, while a lonely figure appeared on the horizon.

"There he is!" whispered Raido into Kakashi's ear and got a slight nod from the man in return. "Are you ready?"

Kakashi shook his head, but jumped on the road anyway.

"Wish me luck?" he threw the last glance at Raido and turned to the coming figure.

"Go already! You'll get him" hissed Raido cheerfully.

"But what if he'll despise me?" hesitated Kakashi.

"Despise you? That one? Never!" laughed Raido. "Kakashi, either you go, or I'll help you to! …beware the kick!"

Kakashi growled, breathed deeply in and made a step forward.

"C'mon, bolder!" whispered Raido behind his back. "You are a ninja, aren't you?"

Nodding uncertainly, Kakashi went to meet the approaching person. The fraises, he wanted to start the conversation with, whirled in his mind. They prepared the speech together: Raido and Genma helped him to choose words, proper and polite enough to speak to the teacher. Kakashi hesitated what was better for now - 'Good day, Iruka-sensei, how are you doing?' or 'Glad to meet you here, hope your day was a good one' or a little bit familiarly 'Oh, Iruka! Didn't suspect to see you today, but I'm glad I did'?

They met in the middle of the road. Iruka saw him and smiled brightly, as he always did with every person he met.

"Hallo Kakashi-san!" he said, looking strait into Kakashi's eye.

And Kakashi lost himself, at that moment he forgot all possible words.

"Yo!" he said in reply, staring at Iruka and loosing the thread what to do next. The best options he could think of were to run away or to fall through the ground.

Yet all of sudden, Iruka frowned and bit the side of his lip.

"What was that for a greeting?" he barked, definitely annoyed.

Kakashi couldn't understand the question or decide how to react.

"Oh?" he produced a muffled scream and immediately praised himself sarcastically in his mind.

Now Iruka was mad. He came closer, gripped Kakashi by the vest and started to jolt him, shouting in his face something unintelligible about thick-headed jounin, unable to remember a couple of simple fraises.

Kakashi realized the situation was out of every possible character, remembered that he was a ninja and created a revealing hand sign. Henge went off and there was Genma instead of Iruka in front of him, what changed Kakashi's mood from astonished to completely furious in one second. He jumped at Genma, making him fall down, straddling him and deciding to beat the hell out of this comedian.

"Stop it, Kakashi, I only want to help you to feel positive about all this stuff! So you can act unhesitatingly with the real Iruka afterwards" whined Genma, trying to crawl away, but Kakashi pinned him firmly to the ground with both his hands.

"I almost declared I love you, bitch! I'll show you what's positive!" he shouted in Genma's face.

"What?" smirked Genma. "You can't say your declaration for an eternity already and now I happened to be so lucky to almost get it? Liar!"

Suddenly they heard the sound of hasty steps and turned their heads to look who it was. It was Iruka, panting hard after running.

"Genma-san, Kakashi-san, is something wrong, may be I can help you?" he asked anxiously.

Kakashi forgot his anger, smiled sheepishly and patted Genma's cheek, forgetting that he was still sitting on him.

"Sure! Oh, no! No, everything is okay" murmured he.

"We are just playing, nothing's wrong!" grinned Genma.

They saw angry Raido behind Iruka's frame and started to giggle foolishly. When Iruka bowed to them, pretty shocked, and went away, Raido came closer and shouted 'JUST PLAYING?' so loud, that Iruka turned around and threw an annoyed and pitiful glance at them before he disappeared behind the next building.

"It's enough staring!" shouted Raido. "You two are incompetent, narrow-minded idiots!"

Kakashi signed and stood slowly up, lending Genma a hand to help him to his feet.

"I thought I want to beat you, buddy, but I decided I'll leave you to Raido" said Kakashi with a note of gaiety in his voice, feeling crushed deep inside though.

"Thanks, you are very kind" Genma winced, squinting in Raido's direction frightfully.

Raido waved a hand, letting him be for now.

"It's all right, we'll think of better plan!" he pushed Kakashi with his shoulder.

Kakashi shook his head and turned away to leave.

"Even better then this performance today?" he spitted. "I'd better forget about it".

"C'mon Kakashi, one more try!" cried Genma in pursuit of withdrawing jounin. "Just one more and I promise it'll be the last one!"

Kakashi stopped for a second and nodded, without looking back.

/*/

The next time Kakashi and Raido happened to be on the same road, it was a holiday and there were a lot of people around.

"And where is Genma?" frowned Kakashi.

Raido waved his hand meaninglessly.

"Raido, I'm serious!" cried Kakashi. "If it's his another noble attempt…"

"Calm down, he's on a mission!" winced Raido.

Kakashi signed and turned his head back to the road.

"It's easy to say 'calm down'!" he muttered. "I think I'd prefer to take three or four assassination missions to this silly effort of talking to person I adore!"

Raido looked at Kakashi.

"Don't you think it's easier to do it quick? You come, say the words of your admiration and there you are!" he shrugged. "Remember – how you told me to jump Genma?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Of course you do!" continued Raido. "That was a wonderful advice, so why don't you just go and act that way?"

Kakashi laughed.

"Because I remember what happened after you jumped Genma!"

Raido smiled dreamily.

"He said later he didn't believe I was serious right to the end! He thought I was joking!"

"Joking? Yes, it certainly looked like a joke! To start with - you almost ate each others faces… khm, well - I'm happy I didn't see the end!" Kakashi grinned.

"To tell you the truth, there were several moments when I felt as if I was a wh…" began Raido, "but we should stop this discussion, he's coming!"

Kakashi signed and stepped at the road, heading to meet Iruka.

"Just remember to smile and be polite!" said Raido quickly.

Kakashi turned around and smiled at him sheepishly.

"You know how I smile, Raido!" he said sarcastically. "I start to think you do it just to watch the show!"

Raido rolled his eyes.

"I do it for my own comfort, yes! Because I'm sick of hearing Genma's whining about how he wants _you_ to be happy all the time _we_ are together!"

Kakashi frowned, imagining Genma whining before, after and in process of… he coughed, gave Raido expressive look and went away.

Iruka saw Kakashi and blushed.

"Good evening, Iruka!" Kakashi tried hard to be positive and to act casually, but he was afraid it didn't work. "Well, how are you doing?" he added, gritting his teeth behind the mask.

"I'm alright, but I think I can do better!" declared Iruka.

"What do you want to do better?" Kakashi didn't get the meaning of their short conversation.

Iruka came closer to Kakashi.

"I saw you played with Genma" he said, looking into Kakashi's eye. "And he told me I can play with you too!" and he jumped at Kakashi, entwining his hands around jounin's neck and his legs around jounin's waist.

Kakashi stunned, supporting Iruka unconsciously, and realized that his own hands appeared to be at Iruka's buttocks. That was so unexpected! He raised one brow and stared at Iruka.

Iruka pouted.

"Don't you want to play with me?" he asked. "Well, sorry then, I guess with Genma it was more interesting" muttered Iruka and tried to go away from Kakashi. But there was no chance – Kakashi held him fest and had no intentions to let him go now.

"I see you were drinking…" murmured Kakashi.

"Oh, right, there was a teacher's meeting and we went to the bar afterwards" said Iruka, still wiggling in attempt to come down. He realized it was in vain and raised his eyes to Kakashi's face. "I'm not drunk!" declared he firmly.

"Of course not" smiled Kakashi, enjoying the situation. He just understood why Genma choose this day for Kakashi's declaration attempt.

Iruka smiled back at him warmly and Kakashi melted.

"So what do you usually do next while playing this game?" asked Iruka.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment.

"Usually you declare eternal love to the person you jump" he said.

Iruka frowned.

"You mean you declared your eternal love to Genma?" wondered Iruka, obviously disappointed. Kakashi shook his head. "Then Genma declared it to you?" asked Iruka again.

"No, you see, you can do it only one time and Genma was meant to declare his eternal love to Raido" said Kakashi.

"Did he?" Iruka smiled.

Kakashi shook his head again.

"That's cute! But then I don't get why you two were playing such a game at all. I presume there is no sense without declaration itself!" wondered Iruka.

"Of course" nodded Kakashi wisely, "It was a rehearsal. Like training before the fight" he explained.

"Okay. And who's to make a first move?"

"Why, the one that attacks should start. It means you do" Kakashi winked and squeezed Iruka's ass a little. That felt good!

Iruka blushed and hid his face on Kakashi's chest.

"I must think about words I'd like to use!" he murmured without raising his head.

"Of course" murmured Kakashi in response. It seemed to him he could stay forever like this.

/*/

"And what happened?" asked Genma staring at the street through the window. It was raining outside and the air smelled like wet dust.

Kakashi raised his head from his famous orange-colored book and looked at Genma.

"Well, he fell asleep on my shoulder, so I took him home" he paused. "I fell asleep too" after this fraise Kakashi got an expressive glare from Genma. "Okay, yes – I fell asleep too after staring at him for almost 3 hours. Happy?"

Genma nodded and asked his next question.

"How was the morning?"

"You guys remind me of Ibiki's interrogation classes" said Raido. He came into the room and brought hot tea-pot and cups.

"Maa, I overslept! He woke up first and made me a breakfast" laughed Kakashi taking a hot cup Raido was holding out for him with a polite nod.

"That's cute!" said Raido cheerfully and gave another full tea-cup to Genma.

"Yap!" smiled Kakashi.

Genma took his cup and frowned.

"And then?"

"And then he went to teach and I went to kill" answered Kakashi, while warming his hands on the cup.

"And?" asked Genma again.

"What?" Kakashi was confused.

"What happened after that?" specified Genma.

Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, after that! I came back from the day's mission" he hesitated. "I came straightway to his place and we had supper together".

Genma rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi, I don't understand, did you tell him?" he caught Kakashi's wondered look and signed. "What about your declaration?"

"No! I didn't tell him" said Kakashi seriously.

"And why is that?" asked Genma.

"Well, you see – I don't need it anymore" winked Kakashi.

Genma's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"I don't get it!" he whined and threw a pleading look at Raido.

Raido ignored Genma and smiled at Kakashi.

"Let him be, I'll explain him later" said he, waving his hand in Genma's direction.

Genma whined loudly.

"We live together now, Gen" Kakashi shrugged. "Thanks, by the way" he grinned at Genma.

"You are welcome" muttered Genma, staring at the floor. "But… no declaration?" he raised his head quickly and looked at Kakashi.

"Nope!" said Kakashi and shook his head to support the word for may be surer convincing.

"How?" asked Genma. "How is that?"

"Stubborn, isn't he? " Raido looked at Kakashi and averted his eyes back to Genma. "You see, Gen, for real love you don't need declarations, you just feel".

Genma frowned at him.

"I doubt it!" declared he sarcastically.

Kakashi laughed.

"Okay," said Raido patiently, "let's see… did you tell me you love me?"

"Of course!" nodded Genma.

Raido signed.

"You don't count it when it happens during sex!"

"Really?" wondered Genma. "But I meant it, you know?" he looked at Raido, question in his eyes.

"I know you did. Everybody means it while… well, overexcited. Where there any declarations other time?" asked Raido.

Genma sank into a reverie.

"Don't remember, sorry…" said he after a while.

"That's it" nodded Kakashi. "You need declaration only when you don't understand what the other want".

"How pathetic!" Genma rolled his eyes.

"How true" smiled Raido.

"How long do I sit here with you guys?" asked Kakashi. "Are the classes over for today already?"

Suddenly they heard the knock at the door. Raido stood up and went to open. In a moment he returned to the room with Iruka.

Iruka bowed to them politely and smiled at Kakashi.

"I felt you are here. How was your mission?"

Raido shoved Iruka a chair and put a cup of tea into his hands. Iruka set down and took the cup, though he barely noticed anything, staring at Kakashi.

"Except that I missed you like hell this whole week?" asked Kakashi staring back hungrily.

Genma wanted to say something and opened his mouth already, but there was no chance - Raido closed Genma's mouth by his hand and made him a sign to sit still and to watch. Genma pouted, but obeyed.

"Except…" nodded Iruka.

"I have an insignificant wound on my arm" Kakashi showed him the cut, "everything else turned out perfect".

Iruka stood up and put the cup on the table, bowing to Raido and Genma.

"We'd better go home so I can treat the wound" he said.

Kakashi stood up too and took Iruka's hand.

"Yap, home!" he smiled, "bye guys, thanks for the tea!" and they left.

Genma watched them through the window as they were going along the street and heard a part of their further conversation.

"Hey, Iru, will there be iodine to treat the wound?" asked Kakashi.

"As far as I see, there will be plenty of it. And some other helpful stuff" nodded Iruka, squinting at the wound and blushing a little.

"And I'll get my bonus afterwards?" asked Kakashi happily.

"It depends on your behavior during execution, 'kashi" smiled Iruka.

They were gone and Genma turned to Raido, who was cleaning the table.

"Say, Rai, don't they look like a real couple? As if they are together for eternity? How long was it, a week before the mission?"

Raido nodded.

"Yes, almost a week and then Kakashi left for a mission" confirmed he.

"That's unbelievable! And no declaration is needed!" muttered Genma.

Raido smiled and set down on a coach near him.

"Say, Rai, what was that talk about bonus after wound's treatment?" asked Genma pulling Raido into his arms.

Raido rested his head on Genma's shoulder and thought about the question for a moment.

"I guess it's similar to how Iruka treats his children after they get a wound during their training sessions. He gives to them sweets or something if they endure the pain of medical treating bravely" Raido looked at Genma.

"So Kakashi gets sweets or something afterwards?" asked Genma mischievously, looking at Raido too. "I bet he gets rather something! But this something must be very sweet" he added, caressing Raido's neck teasingly. "Rai, I want you to treat me too!"

"Why? Are you injured?" asked Raido.

"Yap!" said Genma. "Right here!" he pressed his hand to the left side of his chest.

"Is it a declaration?" asked Raido, resting his hand on Genma's.

"Of course it is" Genma nodded. "But you wouldn't count it again because of circumstances" he took Raido's face into his hands and kissed his scarred cheek tenderly.

Raido laughed and put the senbon out of Genma's mouth, pinning it to the wall for a while, to avoid the real injuries.

end


End file.
